


Fix you

by chocoCate



Series: mutanti!AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, much angst, mutanti, very tears
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prima delle fuga di Alfred e Matthew, prima del rifugio, prima di tutto ciò, c'era un bambino di nome Arthur Kirkland. Questa è parte della sua infanzia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix you

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt piccolo (seconda missione, quinta settimana) del COWT3 di maridichallenge, gentilmente betata da prof_no_danna

La città era un mix squilibrato di ricche ville coloniali e vecchie abitazioni aggiustate alla bell’e meglio per impedire ai tetti di cadere sulle teste dei suoi poveri abitanti, brulicante di movimento, chiusa nel passato delle discriminazioni tra le grandi ed antiche famiglie, spesso lontane discendenti di aristocratici, e la gente comune, che si scontrava con la presenza delle tecnologie del nuovo secolo.

Grosvenor Street era l’esempio più lampante di quest’ossimoro, il punto dove convergevano i più ricchi dei ricchi, un paradiso all’apparenza perfetto, ma corrotto al suo interno. La gente che ci viveva era affascinante ed educata, il caposaldo dei valori tradizionali. Almeno, così sembrava ad uno sguardo esterno. Tutto il vicinato sparlava della la signora del numero tredici, che aveva un amante all’insaputa del marito, o del distinto padrone della gigantesca villa del numero ventisei, che aveva iniziato la sua fortuna rubando al prossimo. Nessun segreto poteva sfuggire agli occhi attenti degli altri vicini, tranne uno.

Non era un mistero che in casa Kirkland stava succedendo qualcosa di strano, ma nessuno riusciva a capire esattamente cosa. I signori Kirkland erano cordiali con tutti, sempre posati in ogni situazione. I loro quattro figli sembravano seguire le loro orme. La loro casa era sempre splendente. Il loro personale sempre veloce e servizievole. A detta di tutti, i Kirkland erano l’apoteosi della perfezione.

La realtà, però, non poteva essere più diversa di così.

Il piccolo Arthur, sette anni, nascosto in un angolo della sua camera, orecchio appoggiato al pavimento di parquet, poteva capire ogni singola parola che i loro genitori stavano urlando nella stanza di sotto. Nei corridoi, era certo che il personale stesse ugualmente cercando di capire, mentre Scott, Eris ed Owen rimanevano indifferenti. Non era del loro futuro che si stava decidendo, né erano loro gli “scherzi della natura” di cui i suoi genitori stavano discutendo.

Erano ormai mesi che la situazione andava avanti così, e senza dubbio i suoi fratelli lo detestavano per questo. Avesse potuto decidere, Arthur non avrebbe desiderato gli strani poteri che si erano manifestati in lui così all’improvviso, anche se per la prima volta avevano attirato l’attenzione dei suoi genitori su di lui. Adesso ad Arthur mancava l’essere ignorato in favore dei successi dei suoi fratelli maggiori. Ora posavano spesso lo sguardo su di lui, ma erano evidentemente disgustati dalla sua natura. Gli parlavano spesso, ma con rancore per aver rovinato la loro famiglia perfetta.

Arthur, piegato sul pavimento, trattenne i singhiozzi per non perdersi una parola di quello che i suoi genitori stavano dicendo.

“Non possiamo darlo via, i vicini si chiederanno che fine ha fatto!” urlò suo padre.

“Gli diremo che è malato!” rispose sua madre.

“No, no! Se facciamo venire qui il governo, in men che non si dica lo sapranno tutti!”

“Allora teniamolo chiuso in camera!”

“E se poi avesse un attacco?”

“Prima non vuoi che i Cacciatori vengano, poi ti preoccupi del contrario! Fai una scelta, Richard!”

“Non parlarmi così! Questa è anche colpa tua!”

“Cosa?! Che nostro figlio è un mostro?”

Arthur iniziò a singhiozzare, incapace di trattenersi ancora. Qualche lacrima cadde sul pavimento. Per i suoi genitori, era un mostro. Per i suoi fratelli, un peso. La sua famiglia lo odiava. Steso di lato sul pavimento, raccolse a sé le gambe, mentre i suoi genitori parlavano di geni e da quale famiglia venissero. Arthur aprì la mano e vide uscire da essa una pallina di luce viola che non poté fare altro che odiare con tutto se stesso.

“Ho sentito dire che hanno aperto un Ospedale per quelli come lui,” disse ad un certo punto suo padre. Arthur subito trattenne il singhiozzo seguente. “Dicono che riescono a farli tornare normali. Diremo che è malato. Nessuno sospetterà di niente.”

“D’accordo” rispose la madre di Arthur, finalmente tranquilla.

“Domani sera ci sarà la festa degli Anderson. Spargeremo lì la voce e poi il giorno dopo lo porteremo a farlo curare” decretò suo padre con autorità.

Quella notte, Arthur non riuscì a dormire. Gli ospedali erano dei luoghi grandi e spaventosi. Aveva paura, tanta paura. Sebbene fosse piccolo, sentiva dentro di sé che non c’era niente in lui che non andasse. Sì, i suoi poteri gli avevano rovinato la vita, ma sapeva che erano parte di sé, come i suoi occhi, la sua pelle o le sue dita. Sentiva dentro di sé che non esisteva una cura, perché lui non era malato. Ogni volta che gli occhi gli si chiudevano, vedeva figure nere di Cacciatori venire verso di lui per portarlo via, in posti oscuri dove gli avrebbero fatto del male con grandi aghi doppi come la cannuccia di una biro.

Passò la notte a girarsi e rigirarsi nel letto, senza riuscire a tranquillizzarsi.

 

~

 

Arthur si era nascosto dietro la tenda per sfuggire agli insulti dei suoi fratelli quando suo padre chiamò l’Ospedale per portarlo via.  Non lo sentì dire una parola né richiesta di spiegazione riguardo a come sarebbe stato trattato o come lo avrebbero curato, ma lo sentì premurarsi più volte affinché l’operazione fosse compiuta senza attirare l’attenzione.

Arthur aveva rinunciato ormai a sperare, quando suo padre aggiunse “Ricordatevi di trattarlo come un Kirkland.”

Non poté fare a meno di sorridere  tra le lacrime, felice che, alla fine, qualcosa gli importasse di lui. Poi, però, le parole seguenti gli trafissero dolorosamente il cuore come un pugnale.

“Nessuno è pari a un Kirkland, anche se è un mostro.”

Arthur trattenne un lamento, conscio che suo padre era lì vicino. Ma quando però finalmente riuscì a scappare dalla stanza, appena fuori dalla portata di alcuno, gli mancò il sostegno delle gambe. Si accasciò a terra e pianse tutte le lacrime che aveva, disperatamente.

Non un domestico, né un membro della sua famiglia fu ad interromperlo, ma una voce sconosciuta. “Scappa ragazzino. Gli Ospedali sono il luogo più pericoloso per i mutanti. Scappa, e non farti più trovare” lo avvisò. Sembrava un ragazzino che da poco aveva cambiato la voce.

“Chi sei?” chiese Arthur. Si guardò intorno senza nemmeno alzarsi, ma non c’era nessuno.

“Un amico” rispose la voce; solo allora Arthur si rese conto che proveniva proprio dalla sua mente. “Cazzo,” aggiunse subito dopo. Il bambino chiuse gli occhi, ancora pieni di lacrime, e sussultò alla parolaccia. Non si dicevano quelle cose, avrebbe voluto dire, ma la voce continuò imperterrita. “La tua famiglia è tremenda! Sono stato nella mente dei tuoi genitori e in quella di tuo fratello Scott prima di trovarti e ti dirò, è meglio se te ne vai da lì in ogni caso.”

“Dove posso andare?” chiese Arthur, tirando su con il naso.

“Dovunque. Ti consiglio di andare nella parte bassa della città, io sono lì con la maggior parte dei mutanti fuggiti. Alcuni stanno costruendo un rifugio piuttosto lontano da qui, ma non puoi ancora raggiungerlo. Ci vorrà un po’ di tempo per finire i lavori senza farsi notare. Adesso, muoviti a fare le valige, marmocchio.”

Arthur annuì e corse a prendere quanto gli sarebbe potuto servire, non facendo nemmeno caso al nomignolo affibbiatogli.

 

~

 

Quella sera i suoi genitori avevano chiuso Arthur a chiave nella sua camera, prima di uscire per andare alla festa.

“Non fare alcun danno” lo avevano ammonito.

La porta che gli avrebbe dovuto impedire di uscire saltò in aria.

Il poderoso _boom_ e le schegge di legno volanti eccitarono Arthur che rise, estasiato. Infrangere le regole era divertente! Allegramente fece scoppiare il cassettone del corridoio. Senza smettere di ridere, in cerca di altro divertimento, Arthur corse nelle camere dei suoi fratelli. Non si preoccupò di essere crudele: tutto, i loro giocattoli preferiti, i loro quaderni, i loro vestiti perfetti, furono distrutti. L’argenteria che sua madre si preoccupava di tenere sempre in mostra, senza mai un filo di polvere? Nera come la pece. I fogli perfettamente ordinati nello studio di suo padre? Sparsi a terra, completamente in disordine.

Niente l’avrebbe fermato se, ad un certo punto, non avesse udito un rumore sospetto. Arthur subito si fermò nell’atto di rovinare uno dei quadri del soggiorno con un pennarello, preso all’improvviso dal senso di colpa. Imbarazzato, si nascose dietro un angolo ed aspettò. Il rumore però non si ripeté ed Arthur, calmatosi, prese il suo zaino dalla stanza.

Ci aveva messo tutto il necessario, primo fra tutti il suo peluche preferito, Mint Bunny (Arthur non ricordava come lo avesse avuto; forse era un regalo della sua prima tata. Era ovvio dall’aspetto particolare del pupazzo - le zampe, ad esempio, non erano della stessa lunghezza - che era stato fatto in casa. I suoi genitori, alla prima occasione, avevano tentato di gettarlo via, perché non si “addiceva” alla famiglia Kirkland: non era né di marca, né era il regalo di qualche personaggio importante. Peccato per loro che Arthur ci si era già affezionato e mai e poi mai lo avrebbe lasciato andare senza lunghi e rumorosi pianti). Erano seguiti i biscotti, qualche libro, e, consigliato da Gilbert, che era stato costretto da una certa Elisaveta a ripeterlo più volte, qualche maglione e un portafoglio, proprio come quello dei grandi, con tutti i soldi che aveva depositato fino ad ora nel suo salvadanaio - non che ne avesse mai avuto bisogno; il lato positivo di vivere in una famiglia ricca era il ricevere tutto ciò che potesse mai desiderare. Tranne l’amore, forse.

Con un po’ di fatica, Arthur girò il pomello della porta d’ingresso, finalmente raggiungibile. La strada ben illuminata da lampioni era deserta, ma si sentiva musica, di quella classica che Arthur trovava noiosa, venire dalla casa degli Anderson, dove adesso c’era la sua famiglia. Il bambino non realizzò nemmeno che molto probabilmente non avrebbe mai più rivisto nessuno di loro: la sua attenzione era tutta sulla strada mentre camminava, curioso di vedere la città oltre Grosvenor Street, con il suo zainetto in spalla.

 

~

 

Le strade erano buie ed umide, piene di gente strana che non riusciva a camminare diritto che lo osservava con curiosità, costellate di cocci di bottiglie di vetro a terra. Arthur aveva iniziato a tremare, spaventato, mentre camminava un po’ a caso. Più di una volta qualche uomo puzzolente aveva cercato di parlargli nonostante non riuscisse a pronunciare bene due parole in croce, ed Arthur, terrificato, era corso via fino a quando il fiatone non lo costrinse a fermarsi. Guardandosi attorno tra brutti edifici sconosciuti, iniziò a piangere senza nemmeno accorgersene.

Voleva tornare a casa, dove non avrebbe dovuto camminare così a lungo e sarebbe già stato a dormire nel suo letto, dove nessuna persona strana gli avrebbe parlato. Essere tartassato dai suoi fratelli non sembrava più così male, né l’essere sgridato dai suoi genitori. Avrebbe fatto il bravo e sarebbe andato all’Ospedale, se l’avessero riportato a casa!

Arthur si voltò, ma un uomo grande e grosso gli sbarrava la strada.

“Ehi, tu. Ti sei perso?” gli chiese, ma Arthur non ne fu confortato. Il suo tono era palesemente maligno. Il suo cuore gli si fermò in gola. Alcune lacrime gli scesero lungo le guance, mentre l’uomo si avvicinava. Il bambino, spaventato, arretrò. “Sembri ricco. Chissà quanto pagherebbe la tua famiglia per riaverti…”

L’uomo si gettò su di lui. Arthur ebbe solo il tempo di alzare le braccia per cercare di proteggersi, ma fu inutile: quello rimbalzò indietro come se avesse colpito una sorta di barriera invisibile.

“Tu!” esclamò allora, con rabbia e timore. “Tu sei uno di quei mostri!”

Istintivamente, Arthur lo colpì con un fascio di luce per confonderlo e scappò via, spaventato, lungo la strada che stava seguendo.

 

~

 

Solo molte ore dopo, quando ormai albeggiava, la voce della sua mente si fece risentire.

“Ehi, marmocchio!” lo chiamò. Non sembrava molto contento. “Elisaveta mi ha picchiato perché non ti ho seguito. Hai delle ossa rotte o ti sei fatto male?”

“No” rispose Arthur, seduto per strada, stringendo le gambe al petto. Ormai le lacrime erano finite, ma aveva sonno e troppa paura per addormentarsi. La voce non rispose immediatamente, e le palpebre si fecero più di una volta molto pesanti. Se non avesse sentito dei passi ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi, sarebbe stato ormai bell’e addormentato.

“L’avevo detto io” disse finalmente la voce. Arthur non se la sentì di chiedere cosa. “Allora, marmocchio, sei molto vicino a dove siamo noi. La via di fronte a te, seguila fino a quando non vedi un vecchio palazzo di mattoni rossi con un’insegna rotta. Fai veloce, non c’è nessuno adesso e non vorremmo essere visti. Appena vedi l’edificio controlla che non ci sia nessuno ed entra”.

“Ma…” _sono stanco_ , avrebbe continuato, ma la voce lo interruppe.

“Veloce! Non è un gioco questo, e se non alzi subito il culo ti assicuro che sarà molto peggio che essere stanc- AHIA! Eliza- non mi picchiare! Che ho fatto di male?”

Arthur sussultò all’urlo di dolore nella sua testa, ma fece come la voce gli aveva detto. Zaino in spalla, testa bassa, iniziò a camminare, spaventato dalla minaccia. L’edificio non era lontano e, appena lo vide, non esitò a correre nonostante il dolore ai piedi.

Una bambina bionda, in piedi all’ingresso, lo guardò incuriosita e gli chiese “Sei Arthur?”

Lui annuì e lei lo fece entrare. Gli posò una coperta sulle spalle e gli diede una tazza di cioccolata calda che Arthur non esitò a bere.

“Io sono Marie” gli disse intanto la bambina con un sorriso. Sembrava contenta della sua presenza, ma Arthur non ne era sicuro. Non lo avevano voluto i suoi genitori, perché una sconosciuta invece sì? “Da oggi vivrai qui con me, va bene?”

Arthur non fece in tempo a poggiare la tazza vuota che Marie lo aveva abbracciato stretto contro di sé. Era calda e profumava di fiori. Stanco e sconvolto, non si accorse nemmeno di stare piangendo, fino a quando Marie non iniziò a dondolarlo lentamente fra le sue braccia, sussurrando in modo rassicurante che tutto sarebbe andato bene. Lentamente, gli occhi di Arthur si chiusero.

Era al sicuro ora.


End file.
